Life's Not Fair In Tenth Grade
by Wild Colors
Summary: Marron Stars In: Life's Not Fair In Tenth Grade. Marron Is Still Coping With Her New Family Life, Since Her Parents Divorced, And Married Other People. Add A New School, And A Couple Of New Siblings, And We Have Life With Marron.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Eight thousand nine hundred and seventy-six hours; that's how long it took for my father, Krillen, to fully recover, after my mom found out he was cheating on her.

Sometimes I felt it was my mom's fault. She was constantly berating and looking down on him. It was no wonder he seeked comfort in another woman's arms. I know it was wrong for him to do, but I felt sorry for him. But when he remarried, I felt betrayed. Not only that, but my dad's new wife, the woman he was having the affair with, her name is Maron. Can you believe that! It turns out she was his ex-girlfriend, before he met my mom. My mom hasn't called me by my name since!

Unlike my mom, my dad provided his new wife, Maron, with a nice house and a nice car. Whatever she wants; she gets! When my dad was married to my mom however; we had to live on a tiny island with his former teacher. Why couldn't he have provided a home and nice car for us when we were still a family. It just wasn't fair!

My mom eventually remarried as well. Her current husband, and my new step-father, is Yamcha. I hated it at first, but I got use to it, and Yamcha isn't so bad. I just feel so out-of-place, **especially** since my mom gave birth to fraternal twins two years ago. I am a big sister; to a little sister named Six, and a little brother named Seven.

My mom is so proud of them. She said Six and Seven are mini versions of her and her brother. Six has black hair and blue eyes, while Seven has blond hair and black eyes. Since Seven is the only boy in the family, he is very spoiled. The other day when he broke my favorite doll, the only thing my mom had to say was,"But you haven't played with that doll in a long time." It was still my doll!

Right now, I am currently 15 years old and am in the tenth grade. I started living with my father yesterday, since I am still his** only** child. That's what I thought, until I met Maron. When she sees me, she calls me Marron Jr. Do you know how much I hate her calling me Marron Jr.? When I tried talking to my dad about it, he just passes it off, as her being cute. There's nothing cute about me being called Marron Jr.! And Every time I try to spend some alone time with my dad, she always interrupts, leaving me by myself!

I feel like I don't belong here with my dad, or there with my mom. Hopefully, things will change when I start my new school life tomorrow. Although I'm starting in the middle of the school year, it would be great if I made some new friends. Last year, when I was a freshmen, I attended school with Trunks and Goten, when they were both Seniors.

It is still a mystery as to how Goten managed to skip a grade, in order to be in the same grade as Trunks. My school life with them was very entertaining. After they graduated, they said they would keep in touch with me, but I only hear from them like once every three or four months.

So here I am, sitting in my pink recliner, writing in my diary, that Yamcha gave me. A part of me still wishes that my mom and dad would get back together, but I know that is not going to happen. So I need to stop sulking about the past and try moving on to a happier future.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

My happier future starts today! At least, that's what I thought.

I just had to tell my father "Bye," before I left to go to school this morning. Big Mistake! I didn't know it then, but this was the start of my bad day.

Everything I had planned was ruined, starting with my outfit.

The outfit I had on, consisted of my black, frilly mini skirt, with a cute silver top, and my red, wedge heel sandals. Plus, I had on all the accessories to match. I was looking pretty good. My father took one look at me, and said,"No!"

"Why?" I asked him, looking confused.

"Because Maron already chose your clothes," he said, smiling at me.

I knew, the moment he said her name, that this was not going to be good.

"MARON!" he yelled.

Maron came running with the clothes in her hands.

"Look What I Have For You Marron Junior!"

"What is it?" I asked her, making a frowning face.

"This is what you are wearing to school today," she said.

I looked at the outfit she had in her hands. It was an outfit, that not even she would wear. So, how can she possibly expect me to wear it?

I looked at her and replied, "Thanks, But, No Thanks! I already have what I'm wearing to school."

"Wu-aaaahh! Krilly, did you hear that? She hates it!" cried Maron, as she took off running down the hall.

"Marron, look what you did! You made her cry!" scolded my father.

"But Dad! She-"

"No Buts! I'm disappointed with you, Marron. She's trying very hard to get you to like her. As an apology, you are going to wear the outfit she picked out for you," said my father.

"But it's Ugly! And it's not even fashion forward," I said whining.

"You are not going to school for a fashion show; you go to school to learn!"

I yelled at him, "It's Not Fair!"

"Get ready Marron, because we are taking you to school."

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Because Maron wants to meet your teachers."

"Dad, I don't want-"

"KRILLY!" she yelled.

"I gotta go see what she wants sweetheart. Be ready in twenty minutes. Coming Maron!"

I went to my room, and slammed my door. I was upset. It's like, my opinion doesn't count around here. I wished I could go crying to my mom, but I can't, because it was my decision to live here. Wanting to please my father, I picked up the outfit Maron chose for me, and put it on.

When I came out of my room, my dad was waiting for me. "Now this is how a child should dress," he said.

I looked at him, and asked,"Where's Maron, since she was the one who chose this outfit?"

"She's waiting in the car. Come on! Lets go, I don't want to keep her waiting."

"You keep me waiting all the time." I thought to myself.

I grabbed my belongings and got in the back seat of the car.

I HAD NO IDEA I WAS GOING TO END UP BEING THIRTY MINUTES LATE FOR SCHOOL!

The reason I arrived thirty minutes late for school, was all because Maron was hungry, so my dad stopped, at her favorite restaurant, to get her something to eat! I...was... angry!

When we arrived at my school, and got out of the car, I was stunned. My step-mother, Maron, had on a tennis skirt with a swimsuit. "Are you serious?" I thought. Here I am, in this long green and yellow plaid skirt, that comes down to my ankles, with a long-sleeve light yellow blouse, and some pink jelly shoes!

I... WANT-ED... TO... SCREAM!

Why doesn't my dad EVER have a backbone, when it comes to her?

I dreaded going to my class. I wanted to skip, but that wasn't possible, since my dad and Maron was walking me to class like a kindergartener. Once we made it there, I tapped lightly on the classroom door. The teacher came and opened it.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

"I'm-"

"She's the new student, Marron Junior! And I'm Maron!" yelled Maron

Maron then walked into the classroom and announced in front of the whole class that my name was Marron Junior.

"Marron..Junior?" Said some random kid, and everyone started laughing at me, but my stepmother Maron, was receiving whistles, cheers, and compliments from the boys, and even the teacher.

I was so furious! She made this all about her! And what did my dad do?..Nothing!

After they left, the teacher introduced himself. His name is Mr. Greene. Mr. Greene told me where to sit. As I walked to my seat, I could feel the eyes of my classmates watching me. Some, were still laughing at me.

"Too bad you don't have any fashion sense like your mom," said some pink-haired girl who sits behind me.

"She's not my mom!" I said angrily.

"Well, who is she?" asked the kid who sat in front of me.

"She's my step-mother," I replied.

"Let me get this straight. You, and your step-mother, both have the same first and last name. You really are a junior, aren't you?"

And once again, all my classmates were laughing at me.

"Leave Marron Junior Alone," said Mr. Greene.

Not even my teacher was helpful. I couldn't wait for this class to be over with. I thought my remaining classes would be better, but I was branded, Marron Junior, and No Style.

Instead of making a single friend; I made two new bullies, their names are Lexus and Mercedes. They found out I was good in math, and gave me the chore of doing their homework or else.

I'll do their homework, but I'm answering every question wrong. Lexus and Mercedes are going to find out, how I deal with bullies.

After school let out, I rushed home to get out of these clothes. I thought my dad would be waiting for me when I got there, but I was wrong. I changed my clothes and fixed myself a quick snack.

At 4:26pm, I received a phone call from my mom. This made me so happy!

"Hi Mom!" I said excitedly,"I miss you!"

"I miss you too. So, how are you?"

"I've been better."

"What's wrong? How was school?" she asked.

"School was hor-"

"Hold on Sweetie. Yamcha! Come Quick! Six and Seven are dancing!" yelled my mom.

"Mom?"

"I'll call you later, Six and Seven are being cute."

"O-okay" I said, not wanting to get off the phone.

"Wait! Are you still coming home this weekend?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, and I will see you this weekend. Bye!"

"Bye" I said sadly.

The phone conversation I had with my mom, didn't go as planned. I honestly don't know whether or not she loves me anymore.

I ended up falling asleep, and woke up to my dad's gentle voice.

"Hey Marron" he said.

"Hey Dad" I said yawning.

"How was your first day at your new school?"

This was it! This was my chance to vent!

"School was terri-"

"Krilly, Krilly, did you tell her?" interrupted Maron.

"Not Yet."

I looked at my father weird. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"I'm Going To Have A Baby!" she yelled.

"We found out today," said my father.

"Krilly, I want ice cream," Maron said.

"I'll go buy you some. I'll be back Marron," said my dad.

"Okay."

So here I am, back in my pink recliner, writing in my diary, that Yamcha gave me. My first day of my new school, was horrible! I was forced to wear clothes I did not like. I was branded Marron Junior and No Style. I gained two bullies named Lexus and Mercedes. My mom only cares about Six and Seven. My dad only cares about Maron. Maron is pregnant, and nobody cares about me! Well tomorrow is a new day, things will be better, and I will not be a pushover anymore!

**A/C:** Don't worry, her life will get better, I hope. But you have to love her positive attitude. I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter because I wrote it on a whim, then again, that's how I write all my chapters. Well the truth is, I wrote it because I was being scolded, through pm, for starting too many stories and not updating in a timely manner. So my goal is to update all my stories by this weekend, starting with this one.

Writer's Fantasy- Yes, Marron is three years younger than Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my imagination. I do own any character's from the dragon ball franchise.

I woke up in a very good mood this morning, feeling very refreshed, and was ready to seize the day!

"Carpe Diem!" I always say.

I started humming a catchy tune to myself, as I prepared to take my shower. My dad would always say,"Marron, B.O, is a NO-NO!" I live by that rule, well, everyone should.

Fifteen minutes later, I was out, and smelling clean. I put my bathrobe on, and sat down, to blow-dry my beautiful, long blond hair. But before I could turned on the blow- dryer, I heard knocking at my door.

"What do they want?" I thought. "This better not be another outfit," I mumbled quietly to myself. "Who is it?" I asked, knowing full well who it was.

"It's us sweetheart," said my father.

"Yes, Dad!"

"Sweetheart, can you open the door for a minute?"

"Can it wait? I'm getting ready for school," I said, not wanting to be bothered.

"No, it can not wait! Open the door now, please. We will not take up too much of your time."

"Okay, I'm coming."

I got up from my vanity chair, made sure my bathrobe was tied tight, and proceeded to walk towards my door. I opened my door to see both my father and my step-mother, grinning at me.

"What is it dad,... Maron?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"We're going out-of-town," my dad said.

"Dad! What do you mean we're going out-of-town! Oh My Gosh! This is so sudden! Where are we going?" I asked, as I grabbed my suitcase from my closet, and started to pack my things.

"Um, Sweetie, Geez! How do I say this?"

"WHAT IS IT DAD?" I asked, raising my voice.

"You're not coming."

"Why Not?!" I asked upset.

"Because you have school, and Maron is feeling a little stressed."

"Of course! This is about your wife again!" I said mentally to myself. "So, You're Leaving Me Here By Myself?" I asked him.

"Actually, I was going to call Yamcha, and have him pick you up, when you got out of school."

"Don't Bother Dad! I'll call mom and Yamcha myself."

"Okay, Sweetie, be good, and I'll bring you a souvenir," said my dad, trying to give me a hug and kiss. "Marron, don't be like this, I'll make it up-"

"Lets go, Krilly!" yelled Maron.

"We'll talk when I get back, Marron, come and lock the door."

"Whatever!" I said, as I went to lock the door.

"Left behind again, dad," I said to myself.

After my dad and Maron left, I finished dressing and left to go to school. I was seriously thinking about ditching, but I didn't want a guilty conscience.

I walked into my first period class, with a cute outfit on that turned heads, and a smile on my face. I cheerfully greeted Mr. Greene and my classmates. I was off to a good start.

Besides being called Marron Junior, my school day was going surprisingly well, and I didn't even eat lunch alone today.

When third period came around, I gladly gave Lexus and Mercedes their math homework when I saw them in the hall. They rudely snatched it away from me of course, but I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out what I did.

Finally, it was the last class of the day, and I was sitting in my Home Economics Class, learning how to thread a sewing machine. I was doing pretty well, when the principal interrupted, told me to get my things, and got me out of class.

"What's going on Principal Brown?" I asked curiously.

"I'll let your mother tell you," she said.

"My mom! What is she doing here?"

"I'll let her tell you," replied Principal Brown.

"Hmmm..Did my dad call her?..No, wait, he wouldn't call her. Mom won't even talk to him. Anyway, I told him I would call them. He must have went ahead and called Yamcha." I thought to myself. "But school isn't over yet."

When we made it to the front office, my mom was there waiting for me.

"Mom!" I yelled, running to hug her.

"Do you have your things?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Good, now lets go!"

"O-kaaay," I said, not sure what was going on.

"Will you take me to dad's home so I can get a couple of things?"

"No!"

"I knew this was going to be her answer," I thought.

After about twenty minutes, we arrived to my mom's place. When I entered the house, I was aware that it was unusually quiet. Yamcha, Six, and Seven, weren't home. "Mom never let the twins out of her sight!" I thought suspiciously. I turned around to look at my mom.

"Mom, what's going on?"

My mom stared at me silently and came to embrace me.

She was starting to freak me out!

"MOM! YOU'RE SCARING ME! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"The plane crashed," she said quietly.

"What plane?... What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The plane your father and his wife was on. It crashed," she said.

End of Chapter

If anyone asks, B.O is short for Body Odor.


End file.
